Light Arms
Light Arms include a wide array of portable weapons intended for personal defense, ranging from handheld blasters to shoulder-mounted needler rifles. While not suited to major military offensives, this line of weaponry is more than adequate for protecting oneself in close quarters combat. And with piracy on the rise throughout the colonies, the need for protection has never been greater. It would seem that most Light Arms are produced by the Liberty company Detroit Munitions, which is owned by Ageira Technologies. The other major producer of personal firepower in Sirius is Daumann Heavy Construction, which manufactures guns in its factories on Planet New Berlin and The Ring. It's worth noting that firearms purchased at the source in Rheinland cost twice as much as Detroit's weapons: this may be due to subsidies in Liberty for Detroit Munitions, or might even be enshrined in the trade agreements between Liberty and Rheinland signed in the aftermath of the 80 Years War. It is also possible that Daumann's weapons incorporate a great deal of cosmetic embellishments, such as inlays of precious metals, or exotic wood stocks and grips. Due to prices and proximity, it seems logical that Bretonia purchases most of its firearms from Liberty; however, it is possible that Bretonia manufactures a small amount of weapons intended for home use, rather than export. Apparently, Kusari has a complete ban on the manufacture of personal firearms in their territory, echoing the near-total Japanese gun ban of 20th Century Earth. Therefore, firearms used by Kusari security forces are purchased from Liberty and shipped by Universal. Testimonials (Rumors) "If it's personal protection you're looking for, Ageira Technologies has the answer. Try our famous Mk 11 Perforator -- a great price and guaranteed to put more holes in your target than necessary. If it's stopping power you want, you'll get it with our line of Wide Bore Pocket Cannons. The finest products are available exclusively from Detroit Munitions, just a quick Trade Lane jump away." - Dr. Jane Peterson, Ageira Technologies, Planet Manhattan "Things got a little frosty around here last week. An Outcast killed one of ours for accidentally alerting some Bounty Hunters to his location. When the Outcast landed, the kid's best friend stood up to the masker. The Outcast, without saying a word, pulled a Detroit Pocket Cannon and blew him in half." - Arvee Garde, Liberty Rogues, Montezuma Base "Welcome to our little corner of Hell. I just brought in a new shipment of Daumann 20mm 1200 series Side Arms yesterday from Kreuzberg. That model has a special new recoil-absorption feature to reduce the kick a bit. It's fresh off the assembly line in Berlin, direct to you. Very popular with the Corsairs and Outcasts." - Dean Irving, Junkers, Yanagi Depot News DAUMANN INTRODUCES NEW WEAPON: THE RING -- Daumann's Weapons Research and Development Division announced that it had created a new side arm that would compete with the ever-popular Detroit Perforator. The new weapon will be called the Daumann Shredder, capable of firing extremely high velocity splinters made of depleted Uranium. The thousands of projectiles contained in a typical burst have been shredding targets in Daumann tests. Best Bases to Sell: *Planet Malta, Omicron Alpha system - Outcasts - $1,400 *Tripoli Shipyard, Omicron Gamma system - Corsairs - $1,330 *Battleship Matsumoto, Hokkaido system - Kusari Naval Forces - $ 1,120 *Freeport 9, Omicron Theta system - Zoners - $1,050 *Ronneburg Base, Omega 5 system - Red Hessians - $1,022 Bases Selling Light Arms *Detroit Munitions, New York system - Ageira Technologies - $140 *Trenton Outpost, New York system - Universal Shipping - $154 *Rochester Base, New York system - Junkers - $168 *Buffalo Base, New York system - Liberty Rogues - $196 *Alcatraz Depot, California system - Liberty Rogues - $224 *Ouray Base, Colorado system - Xenos - $238 *Planet Houston, Texas system - Liberty Police - $252 *Beaumont Base, Texas system - Junkers - $280 *Planet New Berlin, New Berlin system - Rheinland Police - $280 *Sheffield Station, Manchester system - Bounty Hunters Guild - $280 *The Ring, New Berlin system - Daumann Heavy Construction - $280 Trade Routes Light Arms are highly placed amongst the high-margin commodities (potentially over $1,000 per unit profit margin). If purchased at Detroit and sold on Planet Malta (six jumps away!), Light Arms yield a profit margin of $1,260 per unit. On the return loop, one can pick up Cardamine and sell it on Planet Manhattan for a slightly smaller profit margin of $1,200 per unit. This "guns for drugs" loop nets some hefty profit, especially if one is flying a freighter, but involves six jumps and traveling through some pretty heavy-duty systems. Ideally, to lessen the chances of your customers simply deciding to jump you and TAKE your cargo, you should be on Friendly terms with the Outcasts. Be careful in House space: House Police and Military units will scan your cargo even if you are friendly! "Tractor Beam Discount" It's possible to further increase one's profit margins and/or shorten trade routes by selectively hunting certain groups to salvage Light Arms shipments. Xenos in particular love to ship Light Arms, and if you're grinding Xenos for reputation gains with other factions, it can be easy to load up your hold if you camp one of their bases or jump holes. Profits are best increased when the point of sale is close by, preferably in the very system you're hijacking cargo, but usually no more than a jump or two away. A good choice for this tactic would be camping the Xenos at Barrow Base in the Hudson system, loading up on Light Arms, and then selling them to the Liberty Rogues at Dawson Base for $770 each. That's a heck of a profit for no jumps! You may also be lucky and get some Niobium from the Xenos: if so, consider saving up a full hold, and then hauling it to Leipzig Station in the Dresden system three jumps away for $1,600 per unit! Category:Commodity Category:Weapons